Many modern computers have a parallel structure in which several identical processors are capable of performing tasks on incoming instructions and/or data. The parallel structure can handle high instruction and/or data bandwidths if the various tasks are independent. To perform some of the tasks, the processors can access shared resources. Frequently, the shared resources include a data storage device.